The Prince of Hearts
by HemlockBane
Summary: Gambit has a secret past, he has a Son OC . Now his son has escaped his Orphanage and is searching for his father. A few Oc's but cannon characters will be a big part in it.
1. Prologue

I own nothing…. As if I need to tell you.

The prince of hearts.

Being discrete wasn't on top of my bucket list, I held my hand to the door, and it shone pink before exploding from the frame it sat in. Doing the same to the gate as I did the door I was free, finally escaping from the Orphanage, my mother died the day I was born, my father left me here. I want to find him, there are questions I need answering. Why he left me? And where I got my mutation from? The only thing I have to go on is my last name; Lebeau, and a playing card; the king of hearts.

I ran from the view of the Orphanage, it wouldn't be long until they found out I escaped. The last few months I have saved some money. I walked for thirty minutes before across a train station, but where should I go? It was then I noticed a newspaper flipping page by page in a small breeze of wind.

Taking it in my hand I turned to the cover page, the word, X-men sat on top of the page in bold. It showed a picture of the X-men along with a mutant I had ever seen before. His eyes sockets were black and his pupil's red. I turned my head to look into the ticket booth window, My eyes were the same.

And so I booked my ticket to Bayville, I will find him. I will get my questions answered.

Just a little taster of what is to come.


	2. Chapter One

I still don't own x-men evolution.

Chapter One.

The train was quiet, there was me, an old man and a mother with her young daughter in the carriage. The man had his head deep in a newspaper and the young girl played with a toy horse while her mother smiled down at her.

A tear came to my eye, I was a sixteen year old boy and I've never met my parents, never felt that unconditional love to anyone or thing. The Orphanage was more like a zoo for children. Adults would come and look around for a child to adopt, but why would anyone pick me?

A silver glistening caught the corner of my eye, the girls hand was over her toy horse, sparkles and glitter fell from her skin onto the horse. The horse sprung to life, moving its legs and shaking its mane. I couldn't help but stare; for a child to have that sort of power, it was amazing. "Stop it, people are watching!" her mother snarled in a whispered tone. The horse became still once more. The mother stared at me, "its okay" I smiled as I tapped my nose winking.

The Train came to a screeching halt, the mother held her daughter close to her, the old man lowered his paper we all took a sharp breath of shock when the carriage door shot off its hinges. A scruffy looking man stepped forward. His short tatty brown hair stuck to his head with grease, He had several teeth missing and a long green scruffy coat.

He flicked open a small knife and approached the mother and daughter, "Give me your money" He instructed harshly. "NOW!" The woman began to panic for the safety of her daughter. So I took to my feet "Put your money away" I smiled to the woman before turning to the man. I placed a hand in my pocket and found a small ball of rolled up paper, I charged it and tossed it to the man, He caught it just as it exploded knocking him of his feet.

The mother rummaged through her bag and brought out a small note book, where she began to draw a piece of rope, she pushed it to her daughter. The girl sprinkled glitter over the paper and a rope sprang from the page. "Here tie him up" The woman instructed kindly. And so I tied him up and we waited for the police.

We had several minutes to get our story straight, The old man agreed he wouldn't tell anyone what he saw, he also commented that Mutants aren't freaks, but guardian angels.

I got off at Bayville station; the child ran to me and gave me a hug as we stepped onto the platform. The mother followed her. "What's your name?" she asked. "Oliver Lebeau" I said, I felt the second name might be worth mentioning, she could know my father. "Dolores Wormwood" She smiled, "This is Ella." Pointing down to the girl in the red coat and matching beret.

"Here is my card, if you need anything please just ask, we owe you so much" With that she shook my hand and left with Ella in hand. I stepped out onto the pavement outside the station. Now it's just the small problem of finding him.

* * *

MORE TO COME SOON! REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE!.


	3. Chapter Two

No I'm not Stan lee… in extension I don't own X-men.

It was midday and the streets of Bayville were alive; birds sang in the sky, people walked laughing and talking and the sun beat down on every face. I found a public restroom where I washed my face and positioned my brown hair in a less tatty state than it was. I walked into a cubicle and changed my clothes, I pulled out a blue t-shirt, a maroon hoodie and dark denim jeans that sat above my black and white converse.

Leaving the restroom I took a deep breath, Not knowing where to start I began walking in any direction turning street to street until I heard a thunderous crash, I turned to see cars being tossed aside, smoke and fire spat into the air. A girl in an X-men uniform emerged as a car span towards me, she grabbed my arm and the next thing I knew the car was passing through me.

"Thanks" I smiled, wiping my brow.

"No problem, Wow you look like" she began before running back into the middle of the action going through cars and walls; saving people.

"Like who?" I yelled into the street, then I saw the other X-men all saving people and attacking a large blonde boy who was the cause of the destruction. I took off running to the man, a boy covered in some sort of shell like bone spat out spikes at the villain.

"Hey give me one of those" I instructed, the boy took a moment to think what I'd want with a long spike.

"Here you go" he said pulling one from his wrist, I gave him a smile and a nod before charging the spike, it vibrated in my hand, I tossed it towards him and it exploded, the giant fell to the ground with a thud, he was out cold.

"Thanks kid" A older boy said, he too was dressed in an X-men uniform, along with a red visor on his face. I just smiled back at him.

"Scott doesn't he remind you of someone?" The girl who saved me asked. By this time four or five others had gathered and stared me out.

"Yeah, Gambit" Scott said with an unsure look on his face. Gambit? Who was it, and then it clicked, my father.

**MORE TO COME! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**


End file.
